Solitude
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: [Participation à l'évènement "Un bonbon ou un sort" du Collectif Noname] Après leurs aventures et le départ de Frodon pour les Terres Immortelles, Sam Gamegie a reconstruit sa vie. Ou plutôt, est-il réellement parvenu à la reconstruire ?


**Bonjour !**

**Me revoilà, presque pas au dernier moment, avec cette participation à l'évènement "Un bonbon ou un sort" du Collectif Noname.**

**Ce sort m'a été lancé par EmilieKalin, sur le thème "la pire frayeur de ma vie". Emilie, j'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**oOo**

La douce odeur de bacon en train de grésiller sur une poêle chaude lui chatouilla les narines. Sam soupira d'aise, sentant les rayons dorés du soleil de milieu de matinée s'insinuer sous ses volets pour illuminer sa chambre. Qu'il était bon de se réveiller de cette façon… Il se redressa sans se presser, s'étira longuement et s'étonna brièvement de ne pas avoir entendu Rosie se lever. Son côté du lit, étrangement, n'était pas défait, et l'oreiller était froid. Sam haussa les épaules. Peut-être avait-elle dû sortir du lit plus tôt que prévu pour nourrir Elanor ?

Il sortit du confort douillet de son lit et remit l'édredon en place, puis enfila sa robe de chambre. Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur en enfilant cette robe de chambre – elle avait appartenu à Frodon, et avant lui, à Bilbon. C'était une œuvre moelleuse de patchwork en velours coloré et même si elle était un peu trop petite pour lui, Sam mettait un point d'honneur à porter chaque matin le cadeau de son ami. Chaussons aux pieds, Sam quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Dans la maison régnait un silence feutré qui l'étonna, comme s'il manquait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère. Il n'y avait nul rire d'enfant, nulle chanson fredonnée par sa femme bien-aimée, nul sifflement de bouilloire.

Sam comprit qu'il y avait un problème lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle était vide. Pas de Rosie, pas d'Elanor et pas de bacon en train de griller sur le feu. Même l'odeur qui l'avait si agréablement tiré du sommeil s'était évanouie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La pièce était parfaitement en ordre, impeccablement propre. Elle semblait creuse, creuse comme cette cheminée éteinte et creuse comme l'estomac de Sam qui commençait à se demander ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être chez lui.

Il quitta la cuisine pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille, son pas légèrement précipité. Il n'osait pas encore appeler, de peur de réveiller son adorable progéniture, et entrebâilla silencieusement la porte.

La chambre était vide. Plus vide encore que la cuisine – adieu berceau, jouets, livres d'images. Ne restait qu'un tapis élimé entre les murs grisâtres. Sam ouvrit la porte en grand et pénétra dans cette pièce impossible, son cœur battant brusquement la chamade. Où était sa fille ? Où était sa femme ? Cette fois, il n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Rosie ! » hurla-t-il à travers la maison, mais seul un écho moqueur lui répondit.

Sam se précipita dans sa chambre, retrouvant son lit parfaitement fait et respira un peu plus calmement. Ici, tout était normal, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il y avait toujours ce résonnement creux qui lui serrait le ventre. Il ouvrit l'armoire, tira les tiroirs de la commode, et se couvrit la bouche en étouffant un cri d'horreur. Tout ce qui appartenait à Rosie avait disparu.

Non. C'était impossible. Pas elle. Pourquoi serait-elle partie ? Quand ? Hier encore, il s'était endormi en lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu'elle lui répétait à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il soit revenu de son long périple. Elle n'avait pas pu disparaître, c'était impensable… Sam retint un sanglot. Il avait laissé partir Frodon malgré le déchirement, il s'était senti atrocement abandonné, mais seule Rosie avait pu lui faire remonter la pente et retrouver son équilibre. Sans elle, qu'allait-il devenir ? Etait-elle partie parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui ? Il revit Frodon partir avec Sméagol après lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son aide. Il le revit monter sur ce damné bateau avec Gandalf et lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre ici. Il revit Rosie, la veille au soir, de l'amour plein les yeux, et il le sentit affreusement et irrémédiablement seul. Une part de son esprit persiflait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, que personne ne resterait, qu'il n'était pas utile à qui que ce soit.

S'efforçant de se calmer, le hobbit quitta son peignoir et sa chemise de nuit et s'habilla aussi vite qu'il put. Peut-être que quelqu'un au village saurait lui dire où était partie sa famille. Il refusait de se laisser aller ainsi au désespoir sans savoir. Il n'était pas aux portes du Mordor, où tout espoir vient mourir. Il ne suivait pas les traces d'une créature répugnante et fourbe. Il était dans la Comté, où tout perdure paisiblement, et où rien n'est jamais vraiment sérieux sauf les questions de nourriture. Il y avait certainement une explication parfaitement rationnelle, Rosie avait peut-être simplement décidé de déménager… Ecartant la petite voix qui lui répétait que c'était tout à fait improbable, Sam sortit dans le jardin et se figea. La belle journée d'été ensoleillée avait laissé place à un ciel couvert et à un froid humide et mordant. Frissonnant, Sam rentra attraper son pardessus et hoqueta en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le vert brillant de la peinture s'était terni et le bouton de cuivre central semblait rongé par le vert-de-gris. Même le jardin, qui la veille encore resplendissait grâce à ses bons soins, s'était fané. Les fleurs baissaient la tête, l'herbe était sèche et froissée par une brise sifflante.

Ce n'était pas juste sa famille. C'était tout le quartier qui semblait déserté. Les voisins ne répondirent pas aux coups que Sam frappa sur leur porte. Aucun enfant ne jouait sur les chemins, personne ne s'activait dans les champs. Le sol était envahi de mauvaises herbes pâles. L'auberge de Hobbiton l'accueillit d'un grincement de porte, laissant apparaître une salle vide balayée par le vent et les feuilles mortes tourbillonnant sur le carrelage poussiéreux.

Sam ressortit en courant, chassé de l'endroit par la peur. Terrifié, il descendit jusqu'à l'arbre des fêtes, le superbe mallorne planté grâce au présent de Galadriel. Sam hoqueta en arrivant au pied de l'arbre. Le majestueux tronc d'argent avait été abattu, laissant une triste souche envahie de vers et d'insectes grouillants. Sam recula, ébahi, horrifié, et buta contre une racine. Il s'étala de tout son long en arrière, la vue brouillée de larmes. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait dévasté la Comté ainsi ? Il ne pouvait croire que les dégâts s'étendaient autant. Pourquoi était-il toujours là, lui, seul au milieu de cette désolation ?

Il se releva lentement, massant son dos meurtri par la chute. Il devait continuer sa route. Marcher jusqu'aux autres quartiers, demander aux Touque et aux Brandebouc si leurs villages avaient été également saccagés.

Non, saccagés n'était pas le bon mot. A part l'arbre abattu, rien n'avait été abîmé. Juste… vidé. Effacé, comme si rien ni personne n'avait vécu là depuis des siècles. Sam se força à avancer, posant un pied devant l'autre avec la sensation que l'herbe moelleuse de la prairie se transformait en cailloux tranchants et brûlants. Le trajet jusqu'au pont du Brandevin lui parut interminable et il crut s'être perdu en arrivant. Le pont n'était-il pas un solide édifice de pierre et de bois, un ouvrage superbe qui traversait les générations, construit par d'honnêtes et braves hobbits ? Aujourd'hui, un pont de singe s'offrait à Sam. Une maigre passerelle de planches vermoulues et de cordes sèches, vacillant au-dessus d'une profonde ravine au fond de laquelle bouillonnait un torrent furieux. Le hobbit secoua la tête. Où était-il ? Aucun habitant de la Comté n'aurait osé construire un tel guet-apens, sans parler de le traverser. Sam songea brièvement aux tromperies de la Vielle Forêt, mais il s'en trouvait encore bien loin. Les arbres malveillants ne pouvaient pas avoir étendu leur pouvoir jusqu'ici…

Sam fit demi-tour, désemparé, découragé. Il resserra les pans de son pardessus autour de lui et s'aperçut que ce qui entourait ses épaules n'était autre que la cape elfique offerte par la Dame de la Lorien. Comment avait-il pu confondre cette cape avec son vieil imperméable ? Cela étant, l'étoffe elfique le réconforta quelque peu. Elle l'avait sauvé de bien des dangers, l'avait réchauffé pendant bien des nuits glaciales. Mais le tissu semblait usé, gratté jusqu'à la trame, et la magnifique broche d'argent qui la maintenait fermée était noircie d'oxydation.

C'était impossible. Les bijoux créés par les elfes ne pouvaient pas s'abîmer. Sam tomba à genoux, pris d'un désespoir absolu, incapable de décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Jusqu'où s'étendait cette affreuse métamorphose du monde ? Devait-il appeler le Gondor à l'aide, aller quémander l'assistance du Roi, ou trouverait-il Minas Tirith aussi fragile et glacée qu'une sculpture de givre ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, de toute façon. Le monde ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi en une nuit, c'était impossible, impensable. Sam refusait en bloc une telle éventualité. Il tourna les talons, abandonnant l'idée de vérifier le reste de la Comté, et prit la route de Bree. Là-bas, peut-être trouverait-il quelqu'un pour l'aider, ou au moins un poney pour accélérer son voyage. Il hésita brièvement à rentrer chez lui pour préparer un paquetage, mais la terreur de la chambre d'enfant vide lui fit immédiatement changer d'avis. Il ne voulait pas remettre les pieds dans cette maison tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé et réglé le problème.

Sam serra les dents. Il avait traversé toute la Terre du Milieu, combattu, fui, couru, il avait été guidé par des amis et des traîtres, il avait été abandonné, retrouvé, il était entré dans un volcan, il avait parlé aux elfes et volé avec les aigles. Il était Samsagace Gamegie. Il était allé au bout du monde et le monde avait vaincu les ténèbres.

Le hobbit accéléra son pas, déterminé. Il suivit la route en s'efforçant d'ignorer le paysage de plus en plus morne qui l'entourait. Les plantes perdaient de leur couleur. La terre meuble se faisait dure et aride. Le ciel semblait planer de plus en plus bas, couvert de nuages menaçants. Dans le cœur de Sam, la peur battait au rythme de ses pas, inlassablement.

Le chemin était tortueux, mélange de boue et de pierres noires. Le bas-côté était garni de champignons étranges, d'arbres décharnés, d'herbes folles blanchies par l'absence de lumière. Le silence irréel avait laissé place à des chuchotements, des fourmillements, des sons étouffés qui paraissaient provenir des profondeurs de la terre. Sam déglutit. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. S'était-il à nouveau perdu ? Il ne savait plus où il était, ni où il allait. Bree était-elle réellement dans cette direction ?

Le vent lui apporta des gouttes de pluie désagréablement tièdes. Sam s'essuya les joues et découvrit des traces noires sur ses doigts. Ce n'était pas de la pluie qui tombait, c'était de la cendre qui descendait des nuages, voletant dans l'air qui devenait irrespirable. Sam se couvrit la bouche et le nez avec un pan de sa cape et continua d'avancer, plus par absence d'autre but que par réelle détermination. A quoi bon persévérer désormais ? Y avait-il d'autres survivants comme lui, errant sans comprendre dans le monde dévasté ?

Un bruit de sabots le fit sursauter et il se retourna d'un bond. Rien. Son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il était seul, irrémédiablement seul. Mais l'était-il vraiment ?

_Le hobbit joufflu ne trouve pas son chemin ?_

La voix grinçante lui fit faire volte-face une nouvelle fois, mais Sam ne trouva nulle créature autour de lui. Il frissonna. Gollum était mort, mort depuis des années maintenant, brûlé vif dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il ne pouvait absolument pas être en train de fureter sournoisement près de Sam. Le hobbit reprit sa marche, les sens aux aguets. Il voyait des ombres se faufiler entre les arbres, il entendait des voix et des ricanements inquiétants dans l'air. Il regrettait de ne pas porter l'épée que Frodon lui avait léguée, de ne pas serrer dans son poing la lumière d'Eärendil. Plus que tout, il redoutait d'entendre le hululement suraigu d'un Nazgûl – mais c'était impossible. Les Neuf avaient péri avec leur maître. Sam se passa une main sur le visage, sentant ses pensées s'embrouiller, mais ne réussit qu'à étaler plus avant la suie sur ses joues et son front.

Un clapotis d'eau le fit sursauter. Cette fois, le bruit était bien réel, tout proche, il en était certain. Il se mit à courir, découvrant bientôt sous ses pieds un ponton de bois. A son extrémité, une silhouette floue se tenait debout, tournée vers l'horizon perdu dans la brume. Quelqu'un ! Sam accéléra à en perdre haleine, porté par le soulagement de ne plus être seul.

Il voulut freiner lorsque l'inconnu se tourna vers lui. Il voulut s'arrêter, faire demi-tour. Il voulut fermer les yeux et hurler jusqu'à en perdre connaissance, jusqu'à ce que le cauchemar s'arrête.

Frodon se tenait devant lui, verdâtre et fantomatique, son doux visage dévoré par les asticots, le bleu pur de ses yeux remplacé par une lueur terrifiante. Il avait l'air des cadavres qui jonchaient les Marais des Morts, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Sam ne put se boucher les oreilles.

« Ne le perdez pas, Sam Gamegie », incanta le fantôme d'une voix caverneuse et accusatrice.

Sam trébucha dans sa course, vacilla, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Pendant une folle seconde, il crut que la gravité avait disparu, le laissant flotter en pleine chute, mais le bas l'attira comme un aimant. Il traversa le corps immatériel de Frodon comme s'il s'était agi d'une écharpe de brume.

Sous le ponton, un océan de lave avait pris la place de l'eau et Sam se vit basculer, comme s'il était sorti de son corps. Il sentit son estomac remonter, son cœur s'arrêter de battre, il battit des bras dans l'espoir insensé de retrouver son équilibre.

« Monsieur Frodon, aidez-moi ! » hurla-t-il, désespéré, alors qu'il s'emmêlait les pieds en essayant de se retourner.

Mais le ponton était désert. Le ponton était désert, Frodon était parti, la cendre allait recouvrir le monde. Sam ne put lutter plus longtemps et son corps chut vers une mort certaine.

Sam se redressa en sursaut, le cœur affolé, couvert d'une sueur glaciale. Il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour comprendre où il était, aspirant l'air à grandes goulées rauques, la poitrine secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

Sa chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité, quelques brins de lumière dorée filtrant à travers les interstices des volets. Il se leva précautionneusement, ouvrit lentement la fenêtre pour accueillir la lumière. L'air extérieur avait un parfum de fleurs, le ciel était d'un bleu immaculé, le soleil brillant de mille feux.

Sam ouvrit l'armoire et tira les tiroirs de la commode. Toutes les affaires de Rosie étaient là, soigneusement pliées. Le hobbit enfila sa robe de chambre, celle que Rosie lui avait cousue après leur mariage, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elanor. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il aperçut sa fille profondément endormie dans son berceau, quelques jouets étalés sur l'épais tapis coloré.

Finalement, Sam marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, guidé par une odeur alléchante de toasts grillés et d'œufs brouillés au bacon. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Rosie était en train de remplir la théière. Elle releva la tête, ses boucles blondes cascadant sur ses épaules, et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

« Bonjour, mon amour », chantonna-t-elle en raccrochant la bouilloire dans la cheminée.

Sam se précipita sur elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de miel de Rosie, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or.

« Je viens d'avoir la pire frayeur de ma vie, murmura-t-il, encore secoué.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte et embrassa son cou.

\- Je suis là, mon amour. Tu es en sécurité.

\- Ne m'abandonne jamais, Rosie, supplia-t-il d'une voix étranglée. J'ai rêvé que le monde se transformait en cendres et que j'étais le seul survivant.

Rosie se contenta de le serrer plus fort encore.

\- Impossible. Même si le monde se transformait en cendres, je serais toujours avec toi. Tu sais ce que Frodon m'a dit, le jour de notre mariage ? _Ne le perds pas, Rosie Chaumine._ »

**oOo**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :)**


End file.
